


What I'd Do For You

by solversonlou



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solversonlou/pseuds/solversonlou
Summary: Set on the night of the acid attack meant for Joe, Graham and Joe reflect on what could have been.





	What I'd Do For You

"Are you alright?" Graham asks as they head out of the pub, looking to Joe, who seems distracted, still shaken by the night's events. 

"I'm fine," Joe lies, brow furrowed as they make their way back to Graham's car. Joe's had been cornered off by the police, potential evidence as to who attacked Ross. 

They walk in silence until they're in the car, Joe sitting in the passenger seat with his thumbnail between his teeth, still frowning as he looks out the window. 

Graham is the one to break the silence, turning to Joe, the car still in park, "I think it's clear by now that the attack was meant for you, no doubt organised by one of the Dingles."

Joe swallows, rubs a hand across his stubble, nods, "I know."

Graham twists back around, facing forward, fingers flexed around the steering wheel, gripping it tight. 

Joe glances over at him, brows knitted in mild confusion at the sight of Graham, his jaw set and silently stewing.

He almost jumps out of his skin when a loud smack fills the air, Graham's fist colliding with the steering wheel. 

Joe watches with wide eyes as Graham punches the wheel a few more times, teeth clenched and grunting. 

"Woah, woah," reaching out, Joe grips Graham's wrists, struggles against him for a moment before holding them still. "Graham, calm down."

Graham's neck turns slowly, lips tugged down at the corners, brow furrowed deep, eyes dark in the dim light of the car, "Calm down? How can I calm down after this? You stupid, manipulative, little boy."

Pulling back, Joe's mouth drops open slightly, baffled by the older man's reaction, "Excuse me?!"

"Don't you see?" Graham spits out, voice low and almost shaking, nerves seething. "Your petty little games have made you an open target for their savage attacks. You played with fire and they tried to burn you."

Joe gawps for words, but it's fruitless. His jaw clenches as he frowns, looks away from Graham's burning gaze.

"And the worst thing is, no matter how stupid and reckless you are. No matter how much you possibly deserved this... the thought of what they tried to do to you makes me want to destroy them," Graham's voice grows quieter with each word, until he's back to a low, seething rage and he's staring back out at the empty road, still clutching the wheel.

Turning his head, Joe looks at Graham, eyes softer and lips parted, brow furrowed.

"You have no idea... " Graham sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closes his eyes, tries not to think about Joe's wide, baby blues. "The lengths I've gone to. The lengths I would go to... just to protect you."

Biting his bottom lip, Joe takes a shaky breath, the weight of the evening and Graham's words settling in slowly. He swallows, shifts in his seat, reaches his fingers out cautiously before pressing them to Graham's knee. 

It takes all of Graham's strength to look at him, turning his head to see Joe's serious yet gentle gaze, his neck bowed as he looks him straight in the eyes.

"Graham, I'd never ask you to hurt anyone, if that's what you're implying," Joe says, tone serious. 

Graham sighs, eyes sliding shut as he shakes his head gently, speaks, "You don't understand, do you?"

Joe frowns, confused as Graham opens his eyes again, brown irises sad, desperate almost as he speaks again, "You wouldn't have to ask me to."

\- - -

The moment they get through the door of Home Farm, Graham has him crowded against the wall, fists bunched in Joe's jacket as he pulls him closer, crashes their mouths together desperately.

Joe makes a soft noise against the kiss, his hands flying to Graham's biceps, craning against him as he relaxes into the touch, revels in the tug of Graham's lips against his own.

They stay like that for a few moments, Graham pressing desperate kisses to Joe's lips, Joe giving back as much as he can muster, fingers moving to curl around the nape of Graham's neck.

Pulling away, their foreheads crane together as Graham moves his head, Joe's nose bumping against his cheek as they hold onto each other, catching their breaths.

"That could have been you," Graham says, voice low, barely above a whisper. 

Joe nods, nose brushing against Graham's temple as the shorter man sinks onto the balls of his feet, "I know... I know, Graham."


End file.
